Outlaws
by Rio Skyron
Summary: The courier of New Vegas ends up in Remnant, he forms a friend ship with Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. They become the legendary trio of merry thieves, The Outlaws. Until they are scouted by a woman named Cinder Fall. Can she be trusted? Six isn't so sure, but he will stick around to help his friend. Rated M for strong language.
1. Pilot

**So here it is my first Fallout Crossover. And it's not that Red vs Blue one I mentioned back in Team SVGD. This is just an idea I had in my head. I'm hoping it's unique, but for all I know, it's not entirely unique.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout: New Vegas or RWBY, they are owned by Bethesda/Obsidian and Roosterteeth.**

Chapter 1: Pilot

Beacon

Vale was on fire. Grimm were rampaging through the city. So were Atlesian robots, but they shutdown once the ship carrying the Black Queen virus was destroyed. And at the top of Beacon Tower with it's top torn off, was Cinder Fall, now the full Fall Maiden, standing over Pyrrha Nikos. Just as Ruby Rose had arrived.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" asked Pyrrha?

Cinder just had a tear in her eye as she glared, "Yes."

She drew her bow and prepared to end Pyrrha's life, the she fired the Arrow.

But to everyone's surprise, the sound of a gunshot was heard and the arrow shattered. Every turned and saw a familiar figure in a gas mask, with glowing red eyes, a device on his arm with a glowing blue screen, and riot gear, with his left sleeve torn, holding an anti-material rifle in his left hand.

He then made the rifle vanish, as he grabbed his left arm and put it back into place. He then jumped to the tower in a super human move.

"What's wrong Cinder Fall?" asked the figure, "Surprised to see me still alive?"

"Six," said Ruby crying tears of happiness.

"Impossible!" shouted Cinder.

"Oh no need to feel terrible about that," said the now named Six, "Stronger and smarter people than you have tried."

He then pulled out some kind of Katana, that had a glowing blade.

Ruby was surprised, she had never seen him use that weapon before.

"Rose, Nikos, get out of here, I will cover your escape."

"But Six," Ruby began, "Go. I share responsibility for tonight, I must correct my mistake, but don't worry, this isn't goodbye."

Ruby grabbed the Shell shocked Pyrrah and left.

Six pointed his Saturnite Heated Katana at Cinder.

"This one's for Roman you son of a bitch!" shouted Six as he lunged at Cinder.

Several months ago

Walking to a pub were three individuals. One was a man in a bowler hat, a white suit, and holding a cane. This was Roman Torchwick. On his left, was a petite girl holding a parasol, and she seemed to have some kind of ice cream theme going for her. This was Roman's daughter, Neopolitan Torchwick. To Roman's right, was a man in a riot gear outfit, with a gasmask with glowing red eyes. One his wrist was his Pip-boy 3000. This man went by Courier Six, or just Six.

These were the famous trio of thieves of Vacuo, The Outlaws.

They were about to meet with a man named Junior.

"I still don't get why we still need to do this Heist," said Six, "We already have plenty of Dust."

"Well, the boss lady says we need to steal more," said Torchwick.

"The boss lady whom I still don't trust," said Six.

Neo nodded.

"Not like we have a choice," said Roman gritting his teeth.

They entered the club where they met with Junior.

"Hey Junior, I need more of your men, the usual amount," said Roman.

As they were discussing, a blonde haired girl walked in, and approached just as the deal was concluded.

Six noticed the girl talking to junior, and felt something was going to escalate. He was in dilemma, Junior was someone providing them men, but he hated it when a child was attacked, he always avoided attacking children. So he did what he always did when face with a dilemma, he pulled out his coin.

Torchwick noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Heads we continue on our way, tails I help her," clarified Six.

Six flipped the coin and it landed on Tails.

"Meet us at the werehouse," Roman said.

Six nodded as he saw the action happening.

He punched the last goon and the blonde girl looked surprised at first, then grinned.

That was when Melanie and Miltia showed up.

"Sorry girls, but I just don't like it when people attack children," said Six pulling out his trench knives.

"How many weapons you got?" the blonde girl asks.

"The real question is how many weapons do I not have?" asked Six snarkily.

The girl snickered, "Yang," she said.

"Call me Six, what do you say we tag time these two," Six suggested.

And so they did. Yang fought Miltia, while Six fought Melanie.

Six clashed with Melanie multiple times. She kept for some reason going for his trench knives, even though she clearly wasn't intending to do that.

Eventually, after Yang defeated Miltia, Melanie slipped and flew right into Yang's fist.

At this point Junior showed up with his own weapon., "You're gonna pay for that Blondie," he said. Then he turned to Six, "And you, your semblance is complete and utter BULLSHIT!" And with that he fired a rocket that somehow flew around them and hit him.

Yang lunged at him and Six pulled out dual SMG's and started firing. Junior fired a few more times before deciding to say screw it and switch his weapon into bat mode.

He swung at Yang and sent her flying as Six pulled out a rocket launcher of his own and fired, as Yang charged up and jumped at him and punched him.

Junior revealed that he pulled out a bit of Yang's hair, before Yang lost her shit and lunged at Junior so hard she punched him right out the window.

"It's a long story," said Yang after her sister Ruby asked what she was doing there, before looking around and noticing Six wasn't there.

"Where did Six go?"

"Well I hope it was worth it," said Roman.

"Well, we'll be getting the White Fang later on, so it'll be better," said Six, "Oh and when we meet with this 'Adam Taurus,' it's probably best if you let me do the talking."

"Gee it's almost as if you think I might make a racial slur," said Roman smirking.

"Well you are kind of an ass," said Six grinning behind his mask.

"What can I say it's part of my charm," Roman added grinning.

Neo was laughing silently.

"Anyway, I believe the next target is a shop called 'From Dust till Dawn,' apparently it's run by an old man," said Six looking at his Pipboy.

Torchwick sighed, "I miss Vacuo," he said.

"Me too Roman," said Six sighing, "me too."

 **And that is the premier of Outlaws. Now the Courier's semblance, is basically Probability manipulation. He's basically Domino. I got the idea when I was playing Fallout New Vegas, I gave my self a starting Luck stat of 8, and Doc Mitchel said, "With your luck I'm surprised the bullet didn't turn around and go back into the barrel." So I thought it might make a nice semblance for the courier. Kind of inverse of Qrow's semblance, instead of giving other people bad luck, he gives himself good luck.**

 **Now you might be confused why he's working with Roman Torchwick as I've given no context. Well I do plan to explain it in flashbacks later. I haven't decided when but I will do it eventually. This is meant to be a Pilot.**

 **This is also an idea I couldn't get out of my head. And as you can see, Six is loyal to Torchwick, not Cinder.**

 **Anyway, if you have any comments, questions, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	2. A New Pest

**So let me just start by saying, thank you to all the people who left positive reviews. One guy I actually had some pretty entertaining conversations with, and while some of the points we will have to agree to disagree, you did come up with some pretty good suggestions. Malgrath for example suggested I make it so that New Vegas Bounties 1-3 and Better Angels mods had happened. I decided to take it into account. Now this is normally difficult for me as I have the game for the X-box. So I decided to see if I could find a playthrough. I couldn't really find a decent one, and I didn't feel like hunting through Zero Period Production's massive playthrough, for it. And in the end, one of the problems with playthroughs, even ones made by Zero Period Productions, is sometimes, the player makes choices I wouldn't make. This is especially a problem in more obscure games like Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. So I went for the only option I have left. I downloaded New Vegas: Ultimate Addition on Steam, got a few mods, and am now going through a playthrough. I'm gonna play through those mods myself.**

 **If it all works out, it will be worth those $80 I paid…. Or was it $60…. $40?... you get the point.**

 **Anyway, if anyone else has any suggestions for mods, leave it in a review, those who are familiar with my Skyrim crossovers know that I'm not above incorporating Mods into my stories.**

 **I also have a bit of foreshadowing this chapter for those of you still concerned about Six working for Cinder and how the sneak preview I had in the beginning wasn't enough. To the person hoping to see Six versus Cinder, I hope not to disappoint.**

 **And again thank you for all the positive reviews. I just want you to know, this fic lives on because of you. My fics can live or dies based on how much attention or how many positive reviews it gets. The more well received the first chapter of a fic I write is, and the more positive reviews it gets, the more motivated I am to continue writing it. In other words, you have just as much influence on my fics as I do. I really wanted to take the time to show you my appreciation, especially since that fight scene at the end of last chapter was written while I was half asleep.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout New Vegas or RWBY, if I did, Adam would have less Dioism.**

Chapter 2: A New Pest

 _Cinder was laying on the ground, beaten and bruised. Her throat was crushed so she could barely even cry out, and her left arm was sliced off._

 _Standing above her was the man who did this to her. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, military pants, combat boots, and an eyepatch on his left eye. He also had various scars and burn marks on both of his arms as well as surgical scars on his left eye. He had shoulder length black hair and the eye she could see was blue._

 _What's more the man was holding a magnum with a scope, and he seemed to be smirking, as if he was enjoying what he was doing to her._

 _The man put his boot on her chest and spoke, "You know Cinder, from where you're lying, you are probably wondering what you could have done differently. Maybe you could have altered your plan, maybe you could have timed things better, or maybe you think this is just a bad luck hand dealt you."_

 _The man then point his gun at Cinder's face, "But the truth is, the game was rigged from the beginning," and with that he fires._

And with that Cinder woke up in a cold sweat. Just a nightmare. But she couldn't forget that feeling, the feeling she hoped she would never feel again.

The feeling of being weak and helpless.

(Downtown Vale)

Roman and Six were approaching a shop titled From Dust till Dawn, accompanied by the henchmen they acquired from Junior.

They went in and approached the shop keep.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop this late at night?" Torchwick asked.

The old shop keeper cowered behind his desk. "Please just go ahead and take my money," he said. Six frowned behind his mask, he did not like the idea of an innocent elderly man fearing him.

Torchwick decided to console the man a bit, "Don't worry we're not here for your money," he said before turning to their men, "Grab the dust."

As they were grabbing the dust Six and Torchwick suddenly saw one of the men they hired get sent flying through the window.

A girl in a red hood shows up and Six recognizes her as being seen talking to Yang. Roman and Six just stare. "Okay," he said looking at the hired men, "Get her."

The men just got their rear ends handed to them. "You were worth every cent, truly you were," Roman said sarcastically. Even Six had to agree there. Six types into his pip boy and pulls something out, as Roman reaches into his pocket. "Well Red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around," he said before dropping his cigar and putting on a pair of dark sun glasses confusing Ruby at first, "This is where we part ways." At that point Six throws the item he pulled out which was a flash grenade blinding everyone there for a bit.

While everyone was blinded Torchwick began climbing a ladder while Six just leaped onto the building with the help of his enhancements, and thanks to the Flashbang he didn't have to worry about Cinder seeing it.

They got to the extraction point when the girl in the red hood caught up to them. "Hey," she said. "Persistent," muttered Roman annoyed. Six turned to the girl and spoke, "Beat it kid, this doesn't concern you." He really did not want to fight a child, and the man who thought it was good idea to mug her was going to be taking a dirt nap when this was over.

At that point Cinder's bullhead arrived. Torchwick and Six boarded it while Torchwick through a fire dust crystal and shot it to act as a diversion. But the explosion was blocked by a blond woman who resembled a librarian. Six recognized her as Glynda Goodwitch.

"You wanna fight her?" Torchwick asked Six. "Nah Cinder should pull her own weight if she's so powerful," said Six as they got back to cockpit. "We have a Huntress!" shouted Torchwick. "Can't you handle this Six?" Cinder asked. "I had no idea you and your fire powers were scared of a librarian witch," Six mocked.

Cinder growled and handed the flight controls to Six as she went to deal with the problem. Torchwick smirked. There were some struggles with the controls for a bit, but eventually made it back to the warehouse where they were keeping the dust. Six may have also accidentally (read: on purpose) crashed the bullhead. Cinder gave Six and Torchwick a talking to. "Now Cinder," said Six, "Need a remind you that while we work for you, I'm the one who calls the shots in the Outlaws, you recognized our skills, so you don't even remotely get a say in how we fucking do our job bitch," said Six.

Mercury went pale there, when he recommended the Outlaws to Cinder, he forgot about Six's mouth, and how Six tends to have a problem with authority. The air became cold for a bit ( **A/N I just noticed the irony there as I was typing that lol** ). "Everyone, please vacate the room, I wish to have a private chat with Six," said Cinder. Mercury and Torchwick looked worried as they left. Emerald smirked a bit, while Neo, was well… Neo.

"Now normally I'd kill you for such an attitude," said Cinder, but she sighed, "But it just so happens I need your input on something." "Now this I gotta hear," said Six. Cinder proceeded to tell Six of her nightmare. What she didn't notice was Six grinning behind his mask. "I understand you are well versed in many medical practices including psychology, I want to know if you can explain this."

Six nodded pretending to be deep in thought, "Now if you ask me, this dream might be a premonition of the future, I hear dreams sometimes do that." Cinder looked concerned about this. "What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I think it means you should be careful who you cross, because you might one day cross the wrong person, and it will come back to bite you." Said Six.

Cinder was concerned even more, that almost sounded like a threat, surely Six couldn't have figured out her plan to discard them once this is over.

"Now Six, I'm not sure what you're imp-," "Cut the bullshit Cinder," Six interrupted, "We both know the Outlaws are just pawns you plan to discard once we've outlived our usefulness, I should warn you though," Six continued as he got closer to her releasing a wave of Killing Intent, "You have no idea what I'm truly capable of, and if you didn't have a gun to Roman and Neo's heads," suddenly Cinder saw Six was holding his Saturnite Heated Katana at her throat, she's seen what that thing is capable of, able to slice through nearly anything, even aura, "You'd be dead where you stand. And I maybe just a pawn to you, but you what I love about chess? Even a pawn can take down a King." Suddenly they both heard clapping and saw a guy in a Grimm mask smirking. "Now that was a great one liner if I ever heard one," said the guy. "This was supposed to be a private discussion," said Cinder. The guy smirked, "Well I and my fellow White Fang had just arrived when I felt this massive Killing Intent, and I had to find out what was the cause." The guy walks up to Six, "I hear you call the shots in the Outlaws, may I get a name." Six puts his Katana away and holds out his hand "An accident has caused me to forget my real name, so you can call me Six." The guy frowned at not getting a real name but understood the reasons, he shook Six's hands, "I am Adam Taurus, leader of the Vale Branch of the White Fang."

 **So I was originally going to end this chapter after the escape, but then I realized this would be too short. Anywho, One thing I need to bring up, I'm gonna be making a few alterations to Adam's character, one of which I'm going to remove the whole romance with Blake, there is just too much of an age gap between them. Another thing is I'm going to be removing Adam's Dioism as I call it. For clarification I've referred to Adam in Volume 5 as the RWBY counterpart of Dio, as he even has Dio's BS charisma. Anway, next few chapters are gonna be more original content, since the Outlaws won't be seeing Ruby again until the Volume 1 finale.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review, it really does help out a lot.**


	3. Super Important Update

**Okay, I normally don't do these kinds of things, but with all the loving support I've been getting for these fics, and with how awesome so many of you are, and with how much positivity you all have been giving me, I owe you an explanation.**

 **So the external Hard Drive that I normally save my fan fics on, recently got issues. And now I currently can't access any of my files on it. Why I'm bringing this up is because, I have multiple partially finished fic chapters on there.**

 **So until I get this issue resolved, the following stories are on hold:**

 **-The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD**

 **-The Third Branwen**

 **-Outlaws**

 **-Reading Silent Moon**

 **These are all stories that I had already started the next chapter on, and had made too much progress to simply start over.**

 **And now to address some things.**

 **NOTE THE REST OF THIS NOTE IS FOR THE READERS OF OUTLAWS, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OUTLAWS, OR SIMPLY DON'T CARE FOR OUTLAWS, FEEL FREE TO STOP READING NOW.**

 **So Difficulty Tweak (good author by the way, I'd recommend checking out his fic Grimm Retreat) brought up that I basically spat out Six with Torchwick and Neo and started out with a big plot point.**

 **That big plot point in the beginning of the first chapter was mainly to ease the minds of anyone who was concerned about Six working for Cinder.**

 **As for the spatting, I don't remember if I already addressed this, but when I initially posted the first chapter I had not yet thought of a way for Six to get to Remnant yet, and I wanted to something other then the usual exploding PortalTransponder idea that gets used in almost every New Vegas crossover.**

 **I'm also very impulsive and compulsive, and the idea kept popping up into my brain and saying "post me…. Post mee…." Like haunting ghost.**

 **Now ironically I had recently come up with and idea for how Six got to Remnant, even found a place to put it in the next chapter (*grumble*stupid hard drive*grumble*) And I now have some kind of idea for a back story before the current plot. Originally my plan was to have it shortly before he decides to finally confront Cinder.**

 **But Tweaks review made me realize that would just be too long of a wait. Now I'd rather not rewrite the past 2 chapters (blame my OCD, and my hubris), but I do have an idea.**

 **I have 2 ideas for how to handle the flashbacks and I want your input on which path I should take.**

 **-I could do it Third Branwen Style, where I begin each chapter with a flashback.**

 **-Or I could do it Sym-Bionic Titan style (if your not familiar with that show, either look it up or watch it, it's a good show it's made by the same guy who made Samurai Jack and is even on its own hiatus) where every now and then I due a pure Flashback chapter. Like how Symbionic Titan had the episodes, Shadows of Youth, and Escape from Galaluna.**

 **Let me know what you decide.**

 **I hope to see you all, WHEN I DEAL WITH THIS INFERNAL HARDDRIVE!**


End file.
